The Hunt
by Trickster-Yami07
Summary: Yugi is trying to stay away from his evil Uncle Pegasus. That wants Yugi' pure innocent soul of light to rule the world. Yugi doesn't know is that his Uncle send two bounty hunters to get him.
1. Save Me

Title : The Hunt

Author: TricksterYami07

Summery: Yugi is trying to stay away from his evil Uncle Pagasus. That wants Yugi's pure innocent soul to rule the world. Yugi doesn't know is that his Uncle send two bounty hunters to get him.

Pairing: Yugi/????/????

TricksterYami07: Sorry, but I can't tell you who the pairing are. If I tell you what will the fun in that be. ^,^

Loki: Trickster, why are you teasing the reader? *Evilly glaring at Trickster* You know that is my job.

TricksterYami07 : O_o' * Scared now* Don't hurt me Lord Loki! *To late Loki running after Trickster.*

Thoughts * - * I will tell you more in the next chapter.

Chapter 1

SAVE ME!

" I am-m s-so cold." A small boy said shivering. He try-ed to keep the warmth in his cold body, but the cold dark room act as if it was a life stealing the warmth from him. You can hear the chains raddled on the floor. Chainsthat kept him in this room of death. Holding him from wrists and ankles to the stone wall. He kept on thinking to Ra. What did he do wrong to diszerv this, but couldn't think of remember that his parents were murdered by the gifted ones. So he lived with his grandpa for a few years. It was pure happiness with his grandpa in the Game shop.

On his fourteen birthday a week ago his grandpa was murdered. So much blood was on him and everywhere else the blood touched. The small boy began to cry for the lost for his grandpa. A clicking noise was heard in the other room. Small violet eyes look up to a man in light of the door way. This man that he hated so badly. The man with White hair and one brown eye in a red suit.

"Hello Uncle Pegasus." with a cold tone from the boy.

Pegasus look at the boy in the middle of the room. "Yugi, Nice to see you. I hope you like you say here." He smiled

"Oh and happy late birthday."

Yugi let his head go down, The painful members going threw his head fast as if something hit walk up to Yugi and grab his face to look at him. "You look horrible Yugi." at he said it .His nails perts threw his skin makingit did fell horrible . He was beaten a few times a day in his prison. Purple and blue bruises were marring into his soft pale white skin. He knew he still had his grandpa's blood in his black and red tip hair. He saw the blood on his gold bangs before they put him here. With anger.

"Why did you do this Pegasus!?" Yugi yelled

Pegasus just smiled at him. "Oh Yugi, is it that any away to talk to your Uncle that is now raising you?" He turn away from Yugi not seeing the anger there in his eyes. With a sign "After all i got you a present."

Poor Yugi look at him confusion. He thought * " Why ? Is it a trick? What ever it is I'm not trusting him."*

A bright light stop him from his thoughts. When it was gone there in between Pegasus and Yugi. Was a ball of brown fur. Green claw like hands and feet pop out from the fur. It was Kuriboh. His beloved Duel monster. Red eyes glowing from Kuriboh giving it a evil look.

Pegasus began to chukle " I hope you like this Kuriboh? " Then he walked away than stop to look at Yugi again. " Play nicely." was the late thing he heard from Pegasus. The light was gone one again. Yugi had a bad feeling with the red eyed Kuriboh in the room.

End of chapter for now.

TricksterYami07 : HaHA I'm done with a chaper. * jumping around Loki just looking at her at if she is crazy.

TricksterYami07: Sorry this is my first story. Oh and i do have Yugioh. I know how it gos. Please rate


	2. Chapter 2

Trickster yami 07 : Hi i am back for more up dating . Sorry! That my last chapter was short.

Loki: You were to worry ed thinking about what Yugi will look like in nothing with a purple ribbon around him. -_-'

Trickster yami 07 : *blushing* So. I have needs to and leave my dreams alone Loki! I need those for my drawings!

Loki : I like to mess with your dreams. *a big grin on his face*

Trickster yami 07 : , STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!Oh and I What to thank some Reviewers.

Loki: Oh boy. Wait you got reviewers?

Trickster Yami 07 : Yes I have some.I do anstwers for reviews ok. If you are on this list Yell "**Yeah**!"

Thank You List:

**Moriah93ohio**The sorry thing is ok. I know how school computers can be a pain. I hate school.

**B-Bellisthename**You are a good guesser, but I didn't do a good job hiding any thing did I?

**Yana5 **I don't like hurting Yugi ether. I will cry with you. Tear...Tear

**Valkyria Raven** Thank you for telling me how you felt about my story.

Thinking *"BLUE!" * (I love blue)

Mind link * **Bold** *

#################################################################################

Chapter 2

Three years

Yugi was out side in Egypt's land. Breathing in the fresh air that came in the breeze that in gulfs the land. Coming out of no were and tackling Yugi to the sand. "AHHHHH!" Yugi yell before he fell with a big thump. Were Yugi ate some sand. Coughing hard to get the sand out of his throat. "cough- Kuriboh-cough! " Yugi gave Kuriboh a dirty look.

Kuriboh gave back a innocent look back. At if he did nothing wrong. Yugi knew he saw laughter in the eyes of the Kuriboh in front of him. He try-ed to be mad at the little ball of fluff, but he couldn't because of what the ball of fluff did for him to get away from his Uncle. Of course he and Kuriobh did not have a nice meeting in the beginning three years ago.(To let you know. I do not like like to Yugi. It hurts me to Tear..Tear.)

_**Flash Back**_

_##################################################################################_

_Yugi Had a bad feeling about this Kuriboh with red eyes in the room._

_Kuriboh went head first into Yugi's stomach. Blood come out of his mouth "OUF!" Pain went threw his body. Kuriboh kept on headfirst attacks into Yugi's chest and stomach. Claws made cuts on his arms and face. _

_Yugi try ed to stay away from the red eyed Kuriboh. His chains were in the way and kept him in the area._

_"AHHHHHH!" Yugi screamed in pain._

_Yugi was felling dizzy. He knew that he was going to pass out soon. He lost to much blood from his cuts that were reopen from earlier beating. If this contuiners. Kuriboh was coming back with full force. Yugi quickly jumped out of the that Kuriboh hit the wall and fell to the ground. If you can see in the dark you might see swirls in the Kuriboh's eyes. Yugi got up and crawled to the knock out Kuriboh. He had a hard time trying to find him. He had to feel around in the dark for the knock out ball of fluff._

_~Yugi's view~_

_I went to Kuriboh as fast as I could. The dark made it hard to find him.I felt around for him. People would think of me being crazy to see, if my attacker was OK. I can't hate some thing like Kuriboh. Yeah, he hurt me but still I can't. Kuriboh was my first duel monster. My grandpa gave it to me for Christmas. It remind me of him. Pegasus must have know that Kuriboh was special to me some how.I found Kuriboh lifting him to my arm and I petted him softly.I stayed that way in the dark. I need to get out of here. To bad I can't see. Move meant was felt in my arms. Kuriboh struggle out of my arms._

_*"Oh no he's going to get me again!"* Panic went threw my body.I close my eye waiting for Kuirboh to attack me didn't come in stead I hear-ed _

_"KYA, KYA!"_

_Fur rubbed up against my cheek._

_I blushed "Ha Ha ah! Kuriboh stop that tickles!"_

_Pain when threw my body all over again. My body slowing down. I forgot about my blood lost._

_Darkness took over my body. This is it. I was a goner._

_~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

_BEEP.... What was that noise.... BEEP ...BEEP. What ever it was it is annoying. I wanted to be in this peacefully and quite place. What ever it was. I was going to smash it. I want to stay in this world that had no darkness in it. I was in a Field of flowers. It was beautiful site to see._

_~Normale view~_

_Yugi open his eyes even when he didn't want to. He saw white walls. He was in the hospital. *"Why am I here? I was in the dark room before?"* he thought._

_Pegasus came in to the room._

_He smirked "Well Yugi. How are you?"_

_Yugi gave Pegasus a dirty look. " I thought you wanted me dead Pegasus? Or did you find a heart?"_

_Pegasus touch his heart with a shock on his face. "Why Yugi that was mean for you to say that to your Uncle that saved you."_

_With a surprise look on his face Yugi was not sure what was going on." What are you talking about?"_

_"It is the truth young man." A voice from a differ-tent part of the room. Yugi looked to see a doctor there. The man came op to Yugi with a flash light._

_Pointing the light in his eye." Your Uncle told me that you imagined things that are not things attacking you , but you were hurting your self."_

_The Doc turn to Pegasus."Well Mr. Pegasus . I well give you pill for Yugi for you . So he wont hurt him self any more. You might what to take him to the crazy house if he gets worse." With that he left Pegasus with Yugi alone._

_Yugi knew what was going on Pegasus wanted him to look one one will believe him. _

_"what are you up too Pegasus?" Yugi hiss._

_Pegasus walk up to Yugi and grab-ed his wrist and squeezed it making Yugi "Yelp" with pain. Yugi realised that he was strap-ed to the bed._

_"Yugi, Yugi ,Yugi we can't have to escaping now do we.I still need you alive for my own reason." Pegasus exclaimed_

_Yugi looked at Pegasus with more hate in his eyes. He never really hate anyone before, but this is a start. "What do you mean by reasons of yours?"Pegasus gave a serous look. " Well I can tell you. No one it going to believe you now."_

_He got up from sitting next to Yugi._

_"You see Yugi your soul is important to me. I need it. I will not tell you why or what for, but I can say is that you will die."_

_Yugi was confuse as it is about the soul thing. "If you need my soul then why am i still alive?" Yugi dared to ask._

_Pegasus just laughed at the questions._

_"Yugi it seems that your soul is not ripe enough for the taking."_

_Yugi just stared at him. Wondering what he meant by that. Pegasus continued," You, Yugi are not the right age for one and you need to feel everything in your heart of soul."_

_The Doctor came in the room. Disturbing the little talk with Pegasus. _

_'Here you go Mr. Pegasus." He smiled at he gave Pegasus a bottle of pills to him. " These are Yugi's pills. He must take them every 8:00 am."the doctor turn to look at Yugi. "Now, Yugi there are no monsters attacking you Ok."_

_Yugi had no choice in this ,but to act along.'Yes, sir there are no monsters.' Yugi hiss the word out of his mouth as he looked strate in to Pegasus eyes with anger. Both Pegasus and the Doctor left the room._

_Yugi knew what this one was going to believe him now. Now he was just a crazy kid that lost his parents. That his rich Uncle adopted him ,because he felt sorry for him. Pegasus must have set this up for the News and to keep him here._

_The media is not going to question the bruises and marks on him or why he did not show up for a week in front of them about living with Pegasus the first week there. *" I can see it now Yugi Moto is crazy! " All over the news. *" This keeps getting better and better."* Sob. Yugiwantedto cry right there and then. Tears came down his face. He couldn't hold the tears kept on coming. His body shook like a leaf with sobs and sniffles._

_"KYA!" Yugi looked up to see kuriboh there. Shocket to see Kuriboh there. __"Kuriboh! Why ,How did you get here?" Yugi ask the ball of just rubbed up against Yugi. "KYA, KYA, KYA!" The honey brown eyes looked up to meet Violet eyes._

_A small smile appeared on Yugi's teary face. He wanted to hug Kuriboh close to him. " Sorry Kuriboh, but I'm tied down to the bed."He said in a small voice. *"Kuriboh must have fallowed me here."*_

_Kuriboh flew to the straps that were holding Yugi down. With a claw Kuriboh cut the band and careful not to cut Yugi. Kuriboh continued to cut the straips. Yugi was free from the grab-ed Kuriboh and hugged him as a thank you. When he let go of the ball of fluff. Poor Kuriboh turn blue and purple from the lack of air. (Sorry, I can't help it. It is kind of funny to see Kuriboh like that LoL.)_

_Yugi look at Kuriboh. I small laugh came out of him. "Heh , Heh sorry Kuriboh." Kuriboh perk up with a cheery"KYA!" Yugi went up to the door. There out sid of the door window was Pegasus's goons. Yugi turn back to look at Kuriboh. His back press against the door. " We need to get out of here."He wispeared. He ran to the window. "Shoot! I'm on the fourth floor."Muttering to him self. Kuriboh floated towards Yugi. Yugi look at Kuriboh and then the window and back.A small smile appeared on his face._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*_

_*"I can't believe I'm doing a crazy thing like this!"* Yugi screamed in his was so nervous. Hoping that he wont fall to the ground. He was top of Kuriboh holding him. At's Kuriboh floated to the ground. Kuriboh's face was turning red. The little guy was struggling to keep a float. Yugi was blushing too, because he was in paper clothing. Kuriboh was tired and gave out._

_"AAAHHHHHH!" Yugi screamed as he and Kuriboh fell in to the branches of a tree below. Closing his eyes to help get ride of the pain. "OW" Yugi whimpered rubbing his head. Yugi look around to see if anybody hear-ed his scream and come running to see what was going look at the poor knock out Kuriboh that was under him. He pick up the ball of fur and climbed out of the went to some places to get away from end up in Egypt._

_###########################################################################################_

_**End of Flash back**_

Yugi blush hard remembering all the people that saw him in the paper clothing. Now he is here in Sohag, Egypt with all of the kind people here. He owns a little house near the Nile River. A old woman named Fatima gave it to him after she pass also knew the guards of Sohag as well. The many guard was an old man named Abdallah. He is a friend of meet the first day Yugi arrived here. Yugi told him he had no parents and had no family to live brought him to old woman Fatima. She didn't have any kids. Yugi loved her like a grandmother. She loved him as if he was her was sad that she had to go.

A knock was at the door. Yugi smiled *" It must be Abdallah. He always check up on me."* Yugi looked at Kuriboh. " Kuriboh go and hide. Ok."

"Kya." was all that Kuriboh said and went off to open the door to see two guard men there.

" Hello , Can I help you with some thing?"

One guard with black hair came up to him. "Yes ,Are you Yugi Moto?"He asked

Yugi gulped with his answered "yes, Why?" The other guard with a bald head answered his questions."Yes, Your two husbands asked to help them find you."

Yugi just stand there dumbfound. For a minute there he thought Pegasus found him."Sorry .You must have the wrong Yugi.I have no husbands."

The two guards looked at each other and to guard with the hair grab-ed Yugi's arm and pulled him out of the house. He then pulled out a picture with the other hand. He looked at the picture and back to Yugi.

"You look like the two males husbands in the picture.'"

Yugi got a good looked at the enough it was him.

The guards drag-ed him off.

Yugi plead to them."Wait ! No! You got it all wrong!"

He fault with the men that was dragging him to a even broke the bald mans nose. Trying to get away. He was thrown into a room with out to the men. "I HAVE NO HUSBANDS!" Yugi then sign after they left.

A old man with white hair and gold eyes came in. Yugi was so happy to see this man. "Abdallah!I'm soo glad to see you."Yugi cheered Hoping that this man will get him out of here.

Abdallah Smiled at Yugi. "I didn't know that you were married in the past Yugi?"

Yugi gave Abdallah a disgusted look."I don't have a or any husband."

Abdallah went to sit near Yugi. He put his hand threw the bar to touch Yugi's shoulder. "Well ,I don't blame you for saying that and running off after. Seeing your Husbands being molested by your ex-friend. I would have thought the same thing too. "

Poor Yugi didn't know what to say. His eyes twitched with annoy-es.

"I.... DON'T.....HAVE......HUSBANDS.....I AM....... SINGLE!" Yugi try-ed to explain to the old man. Abdallah just laugh and told him about his love life."I know you are hurting in side because of what you saw, but your very hot husbands traveled around the world looking for you."He stop to look at Yugi. Yugi didn't say anything. So continuing. "They came here to say that they are sorry. To you and want you back in there life's."

Yugi was so lost. He didn't know what to say. He doesn't have husbands. The story that was told to him was sweet, but it was not him. *"It must be Pegasus goon's."*Yugi thought.

"Oh and Yugi?" Yugi look up at Abdallah "Sorry for putting you in this cell. You could have hurt your self. Not like you hurt one of my guards."Abdallah's eyes twink-ed with misheft. Yugi knew some thing was up with the old man. He look at Yugi "Give your husbands a chance Yugi."With that the old man walked away.

Yugi stayed quite to hear the Communion in the other hear-ed Abdallah talking with some people.

"Sorry. We had to losk up your husband. He did brake one of my guards nose's." Abdallah exclaimed

"Yugi giving you so prolmese. Heh." A voice with laughter in it. Then another voice was heared.

"HA HA Sounds like our lover."

Two men came into the room were Yugi was in. Yugi lost his breath after seeing these two men.

End of chapter 2

Trickster Yami 07 : yeah done with this chapter. I will get more up soon. Ok Bye for now. Please rate.


	3. Chapter 3

Trickster Yami 07: Hi I'm back with another chapter!

Loki: It is about time.

Trickster Yami 07: What do you mean by that Loki?

Loki: Well you were thinking pretty hard. I thought your brain might fall out.

Trickster Yami 07: I will get you for the Loki,But not right how I have People to thank.

**THANK YOU LIST**:

**B-Bellisthename **Yes, I think it is bad omen too. If two men try-ed to act as if they are my husbands too.I might hurt them.

**moriah93ohio **Thanks for reading my and by the way I like your story _Lust for blood_.I love Yugioh vampire stores.

**Dino6** Thank you for reading and reviewing.I hope the wife thing works.

**Valkryria Raven **You maybe right about the pairings. you will have to read to find out.

**Kyo lover with little sanity **Wow like your name. Do you like fruits basket? Well anyways Thank you for pointing out the spelling and the grammer. I'll try to fix that.

**Meeting the Husbands**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Yugi couldn't take his eyes off of the very sexy two males in black leather that came into the room. Both of them next to Abdallah wanted to know how good it will feel to have them touch him in a good way.

*" Bad Yugi Bad. Stop don't think like that and stop drooling."*He mental slap him self for thinking that.

One look like him pale skin, violet eyes, and hair. He could tell he was a head taller then him. As did the other man as well,But he had a golden tan that kiss his skin and crimson eyes. Both had sharp features to there faces unlike him. He still had his soft baby face.

Abdallah went up to him with a smile on his face. " Yugi, I must say that you out did your self three years ago with these men."He went to the cell that Yugi was in.

Yugi went up to him after Abdallah let him out of the cell.

"I don't know these men Abdallah. I never seen them in my life." he hiss to his friend.

The one with crimson eyes went up to him and wrap his arm around his waist. Tucking him under his shoulder. His other hand to his heart with a hurt look on the mans face."I feel so hurt love. I can't believe that you forgot me and Yami."

"Yeah Honey, After how long Atemu and me looked for you. I was beginning to think that the love of our lives will be lost forever." The man named Yami went up to Yugi and hug him to his chest and smother his face in Yugi's hair.

Yugi was blushing so hard he looked like a tomato."Woah! Back off!" He yelled at the crazy men that were holding him. He hope that they will for fill his wish ,but they didn't .

Both males look at each other with amusement in there eyes. Atemu did some quick movements and he was on top of Atemu's shoulder. He blush some more after he saw Abdallah laughing in amusement in silents.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Yugi screamed. As he pound on the males back."I DON'T LIKE TO BE MAN HA ......" He stop yelling at the man with a "YELP!" When Yami slapped his ass. Hard laughter was fill in the room three of the males looked at the old man in the room.

"You three must be married. After what I saw. Ha Ha Ha!"The old man kept on laughing as he went to Yami. Yugi gave Abdallah a dirty look.

"Haaa. So Yami and Atemu don't you two have some thing to tell Yugi?"He look at the two males with amusement.

Atemu switch his hold on Yugi to a bride style. Yami came up to them. He was in the middle of the crazy men. Their faces rubbed up and down in Yugi's hair.

"We miss you love and we didn't do what you think we did with your friend Tea." Both told him the same time. Crimson looked into his violet eyes."Don't leave us again love." A hand made him turn to violet eyes. " We did nothing with Tea. She jump on us. We will never betray you."

He blush seeing these two hot men face's near his. The words that they said were touching. He almost believe it.

"Well Yugi are you going to forgive them?" asked the old man. He look up to see Abdallah then back at the men that were holding him. He gave the old man a dirty look once more. "Those words were touching, but I can't forgive some one or anyone if I don't know them."

He struggle out of the arms of the want-a-be husbands. "I'm going home now." He whispered under his breath. Yugi began to walk away from the people in the room. Atemu and Yami ran after Yugi. The males stop him from leaving the room.

"Yugi don't leave us again." Yami whimpered as he hug him again.

"I think they mean what they said Yugi." The old man called to him.

He look at his friend that was in the room.

"Abdallah, Can you leave for a moment. I want to talk to my _husbands _alone." He gave up of trying to tell the old man that he's not married.

The old man smiled at Yugi. "O.K, I leave you alone with your men."Yugi's eyes twitch with that compliment. He sign after his friend left the room.

*" Ok I know these men aren't going to do anything to me, if Abdallah is in the other room."* He thought in relief.

Yugi wanted to sit, but trip on his feet. Yugi close his eyes for pain to come. The pain didn't come. He look up at crimson eyes . Yami came up from be hide. " Are you ok?" He asked Yugi.

"What do you want from me?" Yugi push away from Atemu to sit in the chair.

Well your a smart boy Yugi." Yami answered. He look at Atem and Yami.

"Oh, I know. Ether you both are crazy or one of Pegasus's goons." he swiped some sand off of his knees trying not to panic in front of them.

"Your some what right little one." Atemu answered as he came into the conversation. "We were sent by Pegasus, but we aren't one of his goons." As he touch Yugi's shoulder.

"Well I'm not going with you." he smile sweetly at them. He swat Yami's hand away from his shoulder and try-ed to walk way from them. "Ether you come willingly or by force you will go." Atemu seriously told him. "Remember the towns people believe you are our wife."

He look back quickly to see smirks on there faces. "Well, Let me think."he pretend to think about it."Um.. No!"

"Ok, By force it is." Both answered be hind him. Yugi didn't like the sound of amusement in there voices.

A hand cover his mouth and held him to Atemu's chest. Yami went in front of him. He saw that Yami pulled a bottle out of his pocket. He recognize the bottle. It was the stuff the doctor gave him years ago. That means that Pegasus told them he was crazy.

Yugi struggles more with that thought. He was able to bite down on Atem's hand. It worked as he was out of the mans hold. Yami trip-ed him to the floor. They role around the floor in till Yami was on top of Yugi. He hold his arms over his head. He try-ed to get him off.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled

"Sorry Yugi, but your Uncle wants you back home. He is worried about you."Yami argued back.

"No! He is not worried about me! He's worry about losing his little sacrifice." He struggled under Yami.

Atemu butted in. "We know about you condition Yugi. He is not going to hurt you."

Yami gave Yugi a smug look.

"It is time for you to take your medication Yugi."

Both force the pill into his mouth, He Stuggled to spit the pill out and get out of there hold. He failed. The pill made him feel sleepy.

Darkness took over Yugi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trickster Yami 07 : Sorry this is short. I was playing Rock band almost all day. ^,^

Loki: Yeah it was fun to kick your butt Trickster.

Trickster Yami 07: Oh shut up Loki. If I Remember right I got 100% on my sing unlike some people.

Trickster Yami 07: Oh and this is an Atemu x Yami x Yugi fic. ^,^ YEAH! Please up rate!


	4. Chapter 4

Trickster Yami 07: Yeah I made another chapter!

Loki: You are crazy Trickster!

Trickster Yami 07: Yes I know.

THANK YOU LIST.

**Shadowrealm818**

**Valkyaria Raven**

**Yana5**

**B-Bellisthename**

**Moriah93ohio**

Ok people that don't like gay men kiss. Skip over the **peek** ok!

**Bounty Hunters**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Yami felt the boy go limp under him.

"Well that's over with." He sign with relief Atemu touch his shoulder. 'Well we did our job love."

"Yes we did, but I feel something is wrong about this." He looks down to the beautiful boy under him. The boy looked so peaceful asleep. He moved some bangs out of the way to see Yugi's face better.

A hand grabbed his arm. Violet meets soft crimson eyes.

"Yami don't get attach to him. Remember what happen last time?"

Pain and hurt flash in Yami's eyes. "I know." His head bowed in sorrow. He picks up Yugi like a baby.

Abdallah came running into the room. "What happen? I heared some things crashing in here? Worry was on the old mans face. It went away after the site he saw.

Yugi was in Yami's arms and Atemu next to them. His arm around Yami's shoulder and a hand on Yugi's head (Every body say "Awwwww")

Atemu smiled at the old man. "Sorry for the noise. Yugi past out on us."

"We caught him before he hit the ground." Yami looked to the vase that fell to the ground. "Sorry that we bump into your desk."

The old man smiled at them "That's ok."

Yami looked at the old man. "We will be leaving with Yugi to go home."

"Yes were is Yugi's house? So we can pack his stuff?"Atemu asked

Abdallah Smiled once more. "So Yugi forgive you two?"

Atemu laugh "Yes he did. He was so happy that he past out."

Abdallah looked down to Yugi.

"You better take care of him.' He looked at the men "If I find out that you hurt him. I will hunt you both down in till you die." As he pointed at them each at a time.

"Don't worry he wont be hurt."

As they were walking out of the back door. Their in the back was a white truck. (Well Yami and Atemu aren't rich. Ok. Just letting you know.)

After getting into the truck. Yami was saddled with Yugi in his arms and Atemu talked to Abdallah from the driver's side.

"So you go down the market. Four housed down on the left is Yugi's." The old man smiled.

Atemu smiled back 'Thank you for the help." "Bye" The old man waved as they drove away.

(Remember Atemu and Yami are not Yugi's husbands. They are acting as if they were married to Yugi. They are really good at it aren't they?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Atemu and Yami entered the house Yugi lived in for three years.

"Wow he is really clean to be seventeen years old." Yami said as he looks around the room with Yugi in his arms.

"Yes, he is." Atemu grabbed a few things that looked like they belong to went into another room seeing a hay bed in the corner of the room with a Kuriboh on top.

Yami laid Yugi on the bed. His eyes soften to see Yugi cuddling with the toy Kuriboh to his chest.

Atemu was colleting things in to a bag that he found in the other room. "We need to hurry Atemu. The plane is going to leave soon."

"Don't worry Yami. Well make it."

"Well packing is going to be easy. It looks like there is hardly anything to pack here."

~~~~~~~~** peek **~~~~~~~~~~

Atemu gave Yami the Bag.

"You can carry the bag. You must be tired from carrying Yugi all the way here." He lift Yami's chin. So he can see his eyes. There lips were almost touching. "I'm not tired. He was light to me." He pulled Atemu toward him. The moment Atem's lips brushed over his. Both males felt a warmth flood though there bodies like a wave. They deepen the kiss. Atemu bit down on Yami's lower lip. As Yami slipped his hand under the leather shirt feeling the hard chest. Hands stop him. They pulled away. Both males panted with fire in there eyes.

~~~~~~~~~**peek over**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why …. You... stop? Out of breath.

Atemu looked at the bed to the sleeping boy. He smirked "I was afraid that my heart beat might wake Yugi and we have a flit to catch."

Yami too look at Yugi. He try-ed to slow his heart beat as well.

"Yeah, you're right let's go." Atemu pick Yugi up with Kuriboh in Yugi's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi felt movements under him. He realized that he was in somebody's arms.

It's been along time to him that he was a sleep. A moan came out of his mouth before he can stop it. A hand brush threw his hair. As he open his eyes. There was that man Yami. Yami's arms tie-in around him more that he couldn't move.

"Just in time. The plane is going to leave." He said.

Yugi pop up a little to look around.*" Oh No were leaving."*

Kuriboh move in his arms. An idea pops up in his head. He raised Kuriboh up to his face. ' Kuriboh go scare the people that are in the front of this plane." He let Kuriboh go when Yami and Atemu weren't watching.

"AAAHHHH! MONSTER! MONSTER! AAHH!" a few min later.

Yami let Yugi go. Both men jump up to see what was going on. People were in the way to see. Yami looked at Atemu "Atemu go see what is going on." Atemu went to take a look.

"HEY! Yami!" Yugi yelled. He turns to Yugi. A foot came into his face. Yugi push Yami out of the way. Bumping into people to get away. He was almost to the door. Arms wrap around him 'were do you think your going Yugi?' Yugi knew who it was Atemu. So he called for Kuriboh.

Atemu had his hold on Yugi, but something hit him in the head. What ever it was it knocks him to the was able to get out of the Atemu's arms. Kuriboh was there.

9I hope you think that is fare. That Yugi kicked Yami in the face and Atemu hit in the head by Kuriboh.)

He ran as far as he can with kuriboh in his arms knowing that he can't go back to his home.

He didn't know was that Yami and Atemu were fallowing in there white truck behind.

A few hours past to Yugi it seemed to him. It was getting dark out. Yugi fell to the ground. His legs couldn't run any more. They were so tired. He look around he was in a little place with some trees near the river. Kuriboh was next to him "Well at least we are away from the crazy…"

Lights were be hide him. He turns to see a white truck. Two people came out of it. He recognizes who it was. Yugi try-ed to run, but he couldn't move. Atemu kneeled next to him." Well Yugi you are more trouble then you are worth."

"Well it is dark. I'll make camp." Yami went to pick up fallen branches.

Yugi was shocked. "How did you..."

'Find you. Well that is some thing we will only know." Atemu eyes twinkled.

Yami had a fire up in minutes." It looks like you're tried."

"Yes go to sleep Yugi. You have been running for 5 hours." Atemu back Yami up.

Yugi gave them a dirty look. "I'm not tried "stubborn about it.

**RING…RING….RING**

True horror filled Yugi face.*" Please don't be Pegasus."*

Yami answered. "Hi Babies"

Yugi lesion to the convention

"It's good to hear from you two, sweethearts."

"No, we are ok. Just a little trouble at work. I promise we will be home soon."

"Ok, here is your other papa." Yami hand the cell to took the cell.

"Hello."

"I hope you two are being good for Uncle Joey?"

"Good, we will be home soon ok. We still have a job to do."

Atemu put the cell on speaker. Two little voice cheered. "Good night Daddies." At the same time.

Yugi watch both men say good night back.

"Who was that?" Yugi ask Atemu and Yami.

Both at the same time. "They are our daughters."

Trickster Yami 07: well I hope you like the chapter. In till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Trickster Yami 07: What is up people?

Loki: You didn't talk to them for a 2 weeks Trickster.

Trickster Yami 07: Well it is not my fault I had family come out.

Loki: Oh yeah your family. -_-'I know how they can get.

Trickster Yami 07: Yeah!

THANK YOU LIST:

**Dino6**

**B-Ballisthename**

**Moriah93ohio**

**Shadowrealm818**

Thank you for reading my story. This is my first Yugioh. Well any way welcome to The Hunt I have to get back in to it again. So for give me if some things are weird.

Betray

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi was more surprised then before.

"Wow, Kids! How old are they/ He asked, "And what are there names?"

Atemu and Yami look at each other. The look told him they don't want to talk about it.

"Sorry Yugi. We can't tell you about us."

Yugi gave them a pout face. That can even his grandpa couldn't resist. "Awww come on! You two know about my past. That's not fare." With a childish tone in it.

"No, Yugi it is some thing we don't want to share with people." Yami all seriously.

Yugi felt he shouldn't push it, but he knew he had too. To find out what they want from Pegasus.

"What is it, because you think I'm crazy is in it?"

Atemu and Yami jump to there feet ready to put Yugi down if need to be. They knew if some crazy people will hurt them self's if angry.

"You really don't know what I went threw in my life at all! Pegasus told you lies about me, what did he say?" Anger ran threw him at that thought. He's body was tried, but the anger gave him energy to move his legs.

"Well… We know that you lost your family at a young age. Pegasus took care of you. You snap and started hurting your self. Because you believe a monster was attacking you."

Yugi was more piss then before.

"I'm not crazy and I didn't snap! The monster is Pegasus! He had my grandpa murdered in front of me! "

As he pointed at them. "I'm not goanna go back ether!"

"Yugi your Uncle isn't going to hurt you. He just wants to help you."

"Yeah, what he's told you! You never bothered to ask how my life is!"

Silent was the only thing in the camp site.

Yami close his eyes. "You're right Yugi we don't know your side of the story."

Yugi could only blink at this. Some one was going to listen to him for once. He looks down to Kuriboh.

"Well three years ago. I lived with my grandpa. We lived in a game store."

_Flash back_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Three years ago_…..

"_Yugi come on! Time for dinner!" an old man with green over alls_

"_Grandpa! What is going on?"_

"_Oh Yugi did you forget all ready?" The old man smiled as a twinkle appeared in his eyes._

_Yugi just gave him a funny look._

_He laughs at Yugi in amusement." Go into the kitchen Yugi."_

_Yugi ran to the kitchen to see a big chocolate cake. It had Happy Birthday Yugi on it._

_He was in aw by the decorations. Purple and black ribbons around the place._

'_Happy fourteen birthday Yugi!" The old man cheered_

_Bang………… Bang…………….. Bang_

"_Um I wonder who that can be?"_

_The door open it self. There was a man with white hair and red suit._

'_Ah Pegasus, What are you doing here? I thought you were in Tokyo?"_

"_No Grandpa. I came here for our dear little Yugi." He came into the game shop. Be hide him came this thing. Crawling on fours with brown skin. Yugi knew what it was man-eater bug._

"_Impossible." His breath was taken away at the site of the Duel monster in real life._

_His grandpa went in between him and the monster._

"_What is the meaning of this Pegasus? He eyed the monster in the room._

_The man smirked. "Well I want Yugi for one and then I'll leave."_

"_No, Pegasus. You're not taking Yugi!_

"_Well you have no say in this." Pegasus took a ball out of his suit pocket._

_Ring…Ringgg_

_The old man pushes Yugi to the ground._

_Man eater bug's claws went forward. Spilling open Yugi's grandpa's neck. Open_

"_Grandpa!" Yugi cried._

_Tears came out of his face. Before he reaches his grandpa men come from behind grabbing him. His world came to an end._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_**End**__**of Flash back**_

Yami and Atemu blink at Yugi from his story.

'Well Yugi. I hate to brake it to you there are no monsters in this world."

Both Yami and Atemu put there hand on his shoulder. He shook his head.

"You got to believe me. Kuriboh is alive too." Yugi pointed at the sleeping Kuriboh on the floor.

'Sure he is Yugi. Kuriboh is a toy." Yami looked at Kuriboh.

"He is not!" Yugi got up away from them.

'Where are you going Yugi?' Atemu question.

He turns to the males 'Sorry I can't tell you."

"Yugi?"

He signs "I have a question for you two?"

Both males stared at Yugi.

'Is Pegasus waiting for our arrive in a day and half?" He question.

Atemu got up and circled around Yugi." No, less then that."

Yugi was even more confused. 'What! Going to Egypt to Japan takes almost two days!"

Yami answered that. 'Yes we know. Pegasus is a rich man he has houses every were. We call him before we went to see you in the cell."

"We let him know were you are at. He told us to take you to Urumchi, China. He has a business meeting there."

"Well did you tell him now where we are at?" He was scared for them to answer this.

'No, not yet." Yami pulled the cell out. It was different from the one earlier. This one was red.

A light came out of no where.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

Trickster Yami07: Sorry that is took me so long and being short. I didn't have time to write.

Loki: Well it is your fault.

Trickster Yami 07: Well I hope that will clear up how Yugi's grandpa was murdered.

Loki: Well I hope so to I can't stand the fan mail about it along with other things.

Trickster Yami 07: Well you didn't have to read the fan mail Loki.

Loki: Yeah I know, but I want to know. So what is next?

Trickster Yami 07: Well I can tell you. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Trickster Yami 07: Hi there I m back with more The Hunt Chapters.

Loki: About time!

Trickster Yami 07: Oh shut up Loki! It wasn't that long.

**THANK YOU LIST!**

**Moriah09ohio**

**Sakura angel dark**

**Shadowrealm818**

**B-Bellisthename**

**Chapter 6**

**____________________________________________________________**

_A light came out of no were_.

__________________________________________________________________-

They looked up in the sky to see a helicopter. A man opens the door with a speaker in hand.

"Mr. Nights! This is Robert Nite! Pegasus's right hand man. Do you have Yugi in your position?"

Yami and Atemu standing up with Yugi in there hold. (It is some what Pegasus.)

"Yes, we do! " Atemu called back

The helicopter came down landing near the truck.

"How did they find us?! " Atemu yelled to Yami over the loud noise. He shrived up his shoulders up.

'I don't know, but I have a bad felling about this."

Yugi hearing this. "Nothing is right with my uncle Pegasus." He looked at Yami and then to Atemu's face, "Know you are delivering me to my death right! Maybe your guy's too. Far as all I know!" *" To bad two sexy men will be wasted."*

The loud noise was gone. The man named Robert came up to them.

"Well I see you have Yugi. Hand him over." The man pushes up his glasses up. Yami and Atemu took the last steps in front of Robert. They had to lift up Yugi off the ground. Both men's faces were blank, but the cold serious eyes that showed no emotions.

"Were is the money?" Yami question holding Yugi away from Robert's reach.

The man snaps his fingers. Three men came out of the helicopter with a big suit case.

'Here is your money. Now hand Yugi over and red cell phone." His hand reaching for Yugi. Yami gave the cell as Atemu change Yugi for the suit case.

"How did you find us?" Atemu didn't like the look on the men's face in front of them. The case in his hands began to shake in his hands violently. He had to drop it.

Both men were looking at the suit case then at Yugi. The three men that came out of the helicopter grabbed Yugi then dragged him to the craft.

'No! Yami, Atemu! Don't let them take me!" He yelled tears came down his face like a little rivers.

They look to see Yugi being dragged away. Robert was waving the good bye with the Red cell in his hand.

'Nice doing business with you." Robert called he pulled out a thing with a red button.

"I really don't like the looks of that!" Yami was scared backing away from the case.

A beep beep sound was hared coming from the case. The case unlocked it self.

The engine from the helicopter was heard coming from the back ground. Atemu glance up to see Yugi was yelling in side and banging the window. Then turn back to the quiet case. It bash open some creepy man with a rip in half red hat. Its hair was dark blue so was the face a light bluish color. It open it's green robe with blades, saws, drills and clips coming out of it. It had no legs it was floating in mid air.

(Sorry some people don't know some of the Yugioh cards. The thing I wrote down for the creepy man is called Trap Master. Just letting some people know.)

A saw came towards Atemu. He got out of the way as fast as he could. The saw cut Threw a small bolder be hide him as if it was butter.

"Pegasus trick us Yami!" Yami dodged the drill. He pulled out a small rod from under his pants leg. It extending into a 5 foot 7 inch rod. Lighting dance up and down the pole. He turn to look at Atemu. "Atemu go save Yugi! I got this!"

All Atemu can do was nod as he ran towards the helicopter that was taking off. Climbing on the top of the truck and jumped. He almost miss the landing gears of the Craft. He hang off of them. (Yeah! Atemu to save Yugi! ^,^)

Yami was having some problems with the man with all kinds of weapons.

*" Damn it!"* He growled *" He has too many weapons on him."* He blocked the saw and blades from hitting in the head. The drill and clips were coming on both sides of him heading for his ribs.

A ball of fluff flew past next to his head. He saw Yugi's toy. It hit the things face knocking it away from him.

"KYA, KYA!" It cheered as it flew around him a few times before it rubbed up and down his cheek.

"Atemu!" he remember. He turn to see Atemu being swing left to right as he hanged of the helicopter. It was spinning around. He ran to the truck with kuriboh be hide him. Trap master came from be hind attacking with the drill at Yami.

He jump out of the way as he saw the drill came down and hit the engine of the truck. The grinding of the medal together making sparks. Then it exploded KA—BOOOOM knocking down Yami to the ground a few feet away as he drop the rod.

Truck parts went flying every were. Some parts hit Atemu in the side making him let go of the landing gear. He fell to the sandy ground not getting hurt from the fall. More parts went flying. It hit the helicopter's blades breaking them off the craft. It spins out of control falling nose first in to the river below.

Both men saw this. "NO YUGI!" They cried as the males ran to the river jumping in.

They swam to the crash site on the bottom of the river.

(Ok were still in Egypt and the Nile is pretty deep.)

The door was jammed as they tried to get it to open. They kick and pulled a few times. It busted the door inwards making a big hole. Robert came out pushing them a side swimming to the surface. Atemu went in first to see Yugi bleeding from the head and was pass out.

Atemu grabbed his arm and pull the small boy away from the three dead bodies and cradled him as a baby to his chest. Yami pull on Atemu's leather shirt from the back. Helping him out of the helicopter.

They broke threw the surface of the river. Gasping for air they every worn out. Both males swam to the rivers shore on the other side of the river where the fire was. Yami checked Yugi's pulse. The pulse was not there.

"We have to give him CPR!"

__________________________________________________________________________

Trickster Yami 07: Well I hope you like chapter 6.

Loki: I don't like it POOR YUGI!* tears came down his face.*

Trickster Yami 07: Oh I'm sorry Loki I didn't know you have a crush on Yugi.

Loki; *nodding*Well is he going to be ok? *sob, sob*

Trickster Yami 07: Well we will see in my next chapter.


	7. past of the bounty Hunters

Trickster Yami 07: Hi people of the world that is reading this!

Loki: Ok what crack have you been sniffing?

Trickster Yami 07: The weird thing is nothing.

Loki: Really? Nothing? No candy or chocolate?

Trickster Yami 07: Nope! Oh wait maybe!

Loki: Really what is it?

Trickster Yami 07: Review crack! LoL!

THANK YOU LIST

**Moriah93ohio: Thank you I hope I will have time to read your new chapters.**

**B-Bellisthename: I hope this chapter is long for you I don't know.**

**Shadowrealm818: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you up date on the Arachnid.**

**Dino6: Thank you!**

**Valkyria Raven: Thank you!**

Trickster Yami 07: Oh before I forget. Yami and Yugi fic that I also like. I will share with called _**Missing**_ by _**Kat1132**_. So you can go and read or not it's ok. Just letting you know.

**Chapter 7**

"_We have to give him CPR!"_

_( Some people aren't really into boys kissing each other or locking lips. So please skip peek.)_

________________________**Peek_________________________________________**

Yami put his lips on Yugi's to part his and blew some air into Yugi.(Before you ask would you like some ones dirty hand opening your mouth? I don't think so.)

Atemu push down on to Yugi's chest three times. Then stop so Yami can exhale in his mouth. It felt like forever to them

____________________**End of Peek** ___________________________________

Yugi's eyes open and cough up water that was in his lungs. Both men bank up so Yugi can have some room. Yami look up to Atemu with happiness in his eyes.

"You guys are * cough * crazy for * cough * Taking on Trap Master." He cough some more. Atemu help Yugi up from the ground. "Kya!" From be hide was Kuriboh. The ball of Fluff rubbed up and down Yugi's cheek. He started to laugh from the soft hair rubbing be hide the ear and under his chin.

"We need to get out of here.' Atemu stated to walk towards the river. Yami look at Yugi.

"We need to get to get out of here before Pegasus finds out what happen."

'We need some supply that is on the other side."

'If there is anything left." Yami grumble

The truck burn most of the stuff ,but not all of it. Yami found his rod, cell, and a few things that they could use. Atemu found some thing in the now burn truck like some clothing that wasn't burnt.

A moan was heard away from the site.

'Ah! What was that!" Yugi yelled as he jump be hide Yami.

'Do you thing it was that thing?" Yami ask expanding the rod again.

Atemu went be side them. " No. It's Mr. Robert." His voice as cold as ice.

He climbed on to the man and slaps him hard on the face.

'Wa…" Shock was covering his face and look around to see the mess he was in. Yami's rod was now close to his neck. Lighting inches away from his neck. Yugi be hiding him.

"You're going to answer some questions. If not Yami will get you with his little friend."

The man under him panic and try to struggle away. The rod got closer to his neck.

"OK, OK! I WILL!"

A smug look formed on the two bounty hunters faces.

"Why is Pegasus trying to kill us?"

'To …..To get rid of any afidents that you knew about Yugi."

"Ok Why does Pegasus want with Yugi? If he doesn't want us to know him something is up. After all he sends us to find him."

The man stayed quite for to long. Atemu nodded to Yami. With a tap of the rod touching the mans neck. Yugi flinch and covered his ears to block out the man screaming in pain.

'Were waiting."

(Wow there not playing around. Stand back readers this might turn ugly or those with a light stomach)

Yugi didn't like the look on the male's faces. They were to cold and dark for him. They were like demons at the moment tormenting there pray. He was shacking with fear. Yami saw this in a smoothing voice and soft eyes just for Yugi.

"Yugi? It's all right. We're not going to hurt you. Never you ok?"

He nods to Yami as he turns back to Robert.

"All right ….. He wants the boy to use as a sacrifice!"

Shock went threw the males except Yugi who knew this already.

"WHY!?" Both male ask.

"He wants more power. With Yugi's pure soul of light. He will be able to summon more power full monsters this world has ever seen. HAHAHA!" Robert lost it and laughs. In till Yami shocked him. He didn't stop in till the man pass out.

The three males were quite.

'Ah I know what he means now!" Yugi yelled.

The two males gave him a confusion look.

"He can only summon weak monster like trap and Kuriboh."

'What are you talking about Yugi?"

"Well there are duel monsters. They have an attack point that can go to 4000 point or higher. Those monster must be what Pegasus wants the one that are 1100 points or higher. He can only call 1000 down. Those monsters hardly make damage."

"So that is why he wants your soul? To call strong and powerful monster, which he can't now?'

"I guess. It's the only thing I can think of."

Yami when to kneel in front of him. He put his hands in Yugi's hair petting it.

'We will find out about the rest later."

He saw some thing in both of the eyes that he didn't see before concern, trust and some thing else that he can't put his finger on "Kya." Kuriboh went towards Atemu and landed on his head. You can see the confusion on Atemu's face.

Yugi laugh at the look on his face as did Yami.

"Let's get out of here." Atemu gave them the dirty look at them then pouted. They laugh hared. Walking in the night's desert in till they found the road. Hours past by the sun was coming up. A bus was coming in front of them then stops.

They were going on to the bus. The driver stops them and point to the money jar. Both older men look at each other they knew they didn't money on them. It was all burnt or the fishes have it. Yugi had other plans. He's been doing this longer then they did. Walking past Yami and Atemu. He gave the most cutes puppy dog look that he cold.

'Awww" Was all the man could say "You may go. Just this once."

The boys be hide Yugi was dumfounded. He was some what happy that he had a baby face. The three sat in the back of the bus.

"How do you thing Pegasus found us so fast?" Yugi ask

"Well I think the red cell he gave us must have been a tracking devise.

'So why do you need the money may I ask? He snuggled with Kuriboh in his arms. Atemu and Yami eyes were filled with pain, sorrow and other things. Yami put his hand on Atemu's shoulder.

'I'll tell him. "Yami pulled him onto his lap and snuggled his face in Yugi's hair.

"It is about our daughters. A few months ago."

----------------------------------------_**Flash back**_-----------------------------------------------

_In a white room Atemu and Yami was sitting at a desk._

'_Daddy!" cries came from another room._

_They ran to a room that was blue and purple. Yami and Atemu ran towards the two girls that were on the floor. They were clutching on there shirts near the heart area. Both girls had gold bangs that went to the right side with short black hair with red tips._

_But there was some different in there own way. One had tan skin that was smooth like butter on her skin and her eyes were wide two different colors. The right side was violet as the other was crimson. The other one was little like her sister, but with creamy white skin like Yami's. Her eyes were the same colors as well._

_Her left side was violet as the other side was crimson,_

"_Daddy my heart hurts." The other girl nod. 'My too." Tears came down there eyes._

'_Ok. Zada and Hiba will take you to the doctors.' He turns to look at Atemu._

'_Get the car ready Atemu and call them to get ready for the girls."_

_Atemu ran out of the room. (Ok. If you put Zada and Hiba together it means Lucky Gift.)_

_Yami pick up the two girls and went to the car out side in the drive way. They got to the hospital in amount of time. The girls cough up more blood then what ether Yami and Atemu liked. Hurrying into the building._

_Atemu went to the front desk. "We need a doctor now!" with a seriously tone._

_The blonde lady at the desk made a big gulp nosy. She got up to go find a doctor. Another two women came out and grab both girls from Atem and Yami. The fallowed them to a room._

'_Hello my name is Lura May. I'm going to ask some question and you're going to answer." She wrote some things on a clip board._

"_What are your names?"_

"_Yami and Atemu Night.'_

'_Do you know what cause them to cough up blood?"_

'_We don't now the girls called us and well they were clutching there hearts with tears coming down there faces."_

'_Ok what are the girls names and there age?'_

"_Zada and Hiba Night and they are three almost four years old."_

_The doctor stops in front of them. "Did this ever happen before?'_

'_No, it started to day. They were fine earlier today."_

"_Ok Mr. Nights you will have to wait in the waiting room." She walked away from them._

____________________A few hours later_____________________________

_Doctor Lura came out. Both men stand to meet the doctor that can out._

"_Well I got some bad news and good news." She told them. They stayed quiet to hear her._

'_From studying your girl's conditions. They have hearts are failing to keep them a life and have one year to live."_

_Shock and horror ran threw the men._

"_What1" Yami yelled he rake his hands in his hair. Atemu went to Yami pulling him to an embrace. He pet Yami's hair as Yami cried into his shirt. Tears came down Atemu's eye as well._

_Lura came up to the crying pair. "The good news is that we do have some hearts that we can transplant in to the girls."_

_Atemu held on to Yami "How much is it?"_

'_Well ………. Five million Yen for both girls, Mr. Nights."_

'_We can't cover that." Atemu eyes were wide._

'_Yes, if we were bounty hunters again. Maybe we can get the money Atemu."_

_Yami eyes were filled with pain. "I can't handle another lost Atemu. I know we sworn to Heba that we wont. He will under stand if it is for the girls."_

_Atemu felt so hopeless the girls are his life as was Yami and Heba._

_________________________**End of Flash back**___________________________

Trickster Yami 07: Well that is the end of this chapter.

Loki: That is sad that the girls are dieing.

Trickster Yami 07: I hope you people under stand why Atemu and Yami need the money.

Loki: Yes it does. You better not kill the girls.

Trickster Yami 07: Like I'll do that. So please Review. I need to know what you think.


	8. Funny short story

Trickster Yami 07: Hi people sorry I have nothing for chapter I will give you a funny story.

Loki: So you have nothing.

Trickster Yami 07: Yep. I feel bad. I hope you like the short funny story. I will but these stories down for you.

**Funny story**

You see I went to the underworld one day. To meet Dracula right. He wanted to make me his human slave. I was mad. Can you blame me?

I kick his ass and threw him out. His room was pink!!!!!!!!!I mean Pink! In his underwear gore. His underwear is pink with cow heads on it. I was scared out of my mind.

So now I am the ruler of the underworld. Dracula is living on the streets in his boxers. I told the vampires not to feed him. The werewolf's can't eat him because they don't now were his been and the zombies not to eat his brain because they really don't now were its been.

Ps . Don't ask me were I make this stuff up because I don't know!

Trickster Yami 07: you can rate this if you want. I don't mind


	9. chapter 8

Trickster Yami 07: Hi people I hope you like the short story that I left you with.

Loki: I didn't like it.

Trickster Yami 07: I know you don't. You told me that all ready.

Loki: Good.

**Thank you list**

**Moriah93ohio **Sorry that I miss your birthday. Well for a late birthday gift here is a new chapter. I had to work. Here in Las Vegas it never sleeps.

**Sakura angel dark **Thank you. I'm happy that you like my funny story I wasn't sure if people like it.

**Shadow realm 818 **Thank you! I like being strange .I will happy to grant your wish with chapter 8!

**Thank You list from the 7 chapter**

**Moriah93ohio**

**Shadow realm 818**

**Sakura angel dark**

**B-Ballisthename**

Chapter 8

________________________________________________________-

"So that's why you need the money to help your daughters."

Yugi look at them with aw. Yami snuggle Yugi to him as Atemu pulled Yami and Yugi into his lap.

"Who is this Heba?"

"Heba is our husband." A tear came down Atemu's cheek.

"Can you tell me about him?"

"May be later." He can sense the pain and sorrow in the air that surround the two men. So he drop it. *" So they are loving parents that want to keep there daughters save."* He laid there in both men's embrace. Some thing told him that he had to comfort the two males under him. Wrapping his arms around them warmth was spreading between them.

'Well? What are we going to go now?" He asked

Soft violet eyes meet hard ones. Both men hands went threw his hair raking it back.

"We'll thing of something little Witko Tko Ke Wanji."

Yugi look at Atemu confuse and then to Yami who was laughing.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Yami stop "It means crazy one."

"Ah I'm not crazy!" Yugi hit Atemu on the back of the head. His head bump onto Yami's. So both men rub there heads.

(Oh Witko Tko Ke Wanji is know as Crazy one in Lakota.)

A week past by. They got on different bus before they became across a truck driver in India. Atemu though it was best idea to keep Pegasus of there trail. The truck driver only stops because of Yugi's cuteness. Yami and Atemu got to know Yugi a lot better.

Yugi found out that Yami and Atemu were wonder full fathers to the girls before this mess. They went to the park with them every Saturday and get ice cream with the girls or Yami will buy games for them.

Both males were worried sick about them and didn't like to be apart from them. How did he know this is because the males mutter the girls names in there sleep.

Atemu told his best friend Joey to move the girls and to keep a look out for Pegasus. Yami called the girls four to six times a day to see how they were doing. Yugi talk to the girls as well during the week.

He loved those girls as if they were his own. He told them he will tech them how to play duel monsters and other games over the phone. The girls that he found out loved the duel monsters Dark Magician, Kuriboh and of course Gemini Elf. It was a good week for him.

Atemu and Yami didn't give him the stupid pills anymore. He was glad that they believe him that he wasn't crazy. Atemu still called him little Witko Tko Ke Wanji still.

Yami was on the cell again for the sixth time today with the girls.

"I want Yugi! Yugi! Yugi! Yugi!" They chant on the other side. He can only smile at that. He could hear them as well as Atemu. He was smirking at him. "Well the girls love you."

"Yeah!" Yami turn to him pouting.

He shrived up his shoulders." I can't help it that they like me better then you two." Yami hand the call to him.

'Hello?"

"Yugi!" two voices cheered on the other end.

'Hi Zada and Hiba!" he smiled

"Um... Yugi..." He knew it was Hiba She was always a shy little girl.

'Yes"

'Can we ask you some thing?" it was Zada.

'Sure. What is it?" He looked at the men next to him.

'Um... can …you…." They stop as if they were scared of some thing.

'It's ok you can tell me. I wont be mad or anything." He softly told them.

'Can you…………. Be our mother? They both ask.

Yugi was shock to the bone. He drops the cell then snatches it out of the air.

'Um…" He didn't know what to say to the two innocent girls on the other line. Deep down he wanted to say yes to them. A hand touch his lap making him comes out of his thoughts. His eyes meet two concern eyes.

'What is wrong Yugi?" Atemu ask impatiently "Is there some thing wrong with the girls?"

He went back to the girls. 'Um Zada, Hiba. That is some thing up to your fathers on that one." He gave the cell phone to Atemu. 'Here." He turned away from them he didn't want them to see how red he was.

*" I can't believe that they ask me that."* He turns to see the males. The blush deepened.*" Do I like them like that?"* He realizes that he did have feeling for the two bounty hunters. *" I'm in trouble. I fell in love with the two men that think I was crazy and kidnap me."* I them he must be nothing, but a poor little boy that needs to be rescued.

'What!" He stops thinking to see what was going on. The men were sharing the cell. "You want Yugi as your mother!"

*" Oh this is not going to end well." He hit his head and sign.*' Now what are they going to think now?"*

"Well Zada, Hiba?" Yami look up to meet his eyes. "I can't promise some thing like that."

He saw some thing in there eyes that he saw before.

'Bye girls. We love you and we'll think about it." They both told the girls them turn to look at him.

"What?" He was scared about the look on there faces. Both men grab Yugi. He was between them. The truck driver named Lee saw the display in the mirror. He just smiled at them. They were acting like this ever sent they came in the truck. Yugi was blushing from face to neck. Both males put their faces near his neck on each side. How he was blushing bright red face to toe.

'Um Atemu, Yami what are you going?

The snuggle more into Yugi's neck/'Let us sleep this way pleas Yugi?"

He hears the pled to it. When it came to sleeping they slept away from him.

'ok" Was all that was heard from him. Atemu stroke his stomach. Lee knew that the three loved each other. He stayed quite for them. He didn't want to disturb them.

Mr. Lee stops the truck so he can turn to see the lovers.

'Ok Love birds time to get up."

The older men woke up from the truck driver. Yugi just snuggle in to Atemu's chest. As Atemu push Yugi a little. "Mum five more minutes grandpa." Muttering in his sleep.

Yami could only laugh at the look on Atemu's face.

"Yugi I'm not a grandpa."

He shot up to see Atemu and Yami laughing at him. Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Even Mr. Lee laugh because he was the old man out of them all.

'Sorry Atemu."

Atemu's face was near his now.

'It's ok Yugi. I forgive you." Yugi blush as Atemu's lips brush onto his cheek.

'But You will have to make up for it later." He turns redder from that.

"Well were at Hong Kong."

Yugi eyes wide.' Hong Kong?"

"Yes Hong Kong this is as far as I can take you."

The three thank the driver. An old couple bump in to them and let them stay the night at there house.

(I have a question if you bump into Atemu, Yami and Yugi would you?

A. Molest them B. hug them to death and take them home or C. Tell them to bad your gay or I would have jump you. I choose B. ^, ^)

"Well they gave us a nice bed." Yami laid on it.

'we will have to share." Atemu joined with Yami "I can walk any more." He buried his face in to the sheets. Yugi came in to the room from the shower and blush at the word share. Thought of him with them,

*" Bad Yugi Bad They all ready had a husband and he didn't know why the girls wanted him to be there mother. Unless some things happen to Heba?"*

"Um... Atemu?" The man looks at him "Yes Yugi?"

"What happen with Heba?" There was silent in the room.

'Heba died as he was giving birth to the girls."

Now Yugi understand. They must felt guilty that Heba died from child birth. It was a scary thought to know that the one you loved died because you wanted to share a miracle with them. (Sorry people that like Heba. Please don't kill me!)

"Tell me about him?" He went up to the now crying men. He pulled both in his arms.

'He was kind of like you, but many defenses' Yami going in

"Yes, you both look alike. Heba had tan skin like Atemu's."

"What! Your husband looks like me?" He looks at them both in shock to hear this.

'Yes, it was easy to photo shop Heba's picture with us to look like you." Yugi turn to Yami.

'It's true Yugi that is why your friend in Egypt believes us."

Hurt filled Yugi.*" I wonder if when they see me. The only see Heba?"*

"Yugi we have to tell you some thing?"

Yami force Yugi to look at his face.

"I know this might be to fast but We love you Yugi."

Yugi's eyes wide then narrowed. 'Is it because I look like Heba?"

*' Pleas say no."* Yugi was in a heart struggle. He was afraid of the answer. That they only love him was because of Heba. A soft hand tilts his chin to meet Atemu's eyes with love in them.

"No Yugi we love you. We still love Heba, but I don't think Heba will like the fact that we love some one just because he looks like him." He wipes the tears away from Yugi's saw the truth in his eyes then in Yami to see the same thing.

'Yeah knowing Heba he will beet us up side our heads if we did that." Yami laugh at that factor. It will be true too.

Yugi felt joy and warmth flood his little body at that. He just smiled at them

"I love you guys too."

**(Warning! People I do write things some times in detail.)**

**______Lemon Hey! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_________**

**(That will be all Thank you)**

A yelp came out of the boy as he was push in to the fluffy sheet under him. Lips came a cross his face. To Yugi it felt like roses paddles falling on to his face. Atemu manages to take off his shirt. Yugi was blushing as the men smirked at him. Yami pinch his left nipple, and then took the now hard rosy nipple in to his mouth. Yugi's breath became out quicker. Atemu was able to take off his pant and underwear with out him noticing.

(Loki_ drooling O_o "No Loki! Stay way from them." Loki trying to get out of Tricksters grip. –"But Yugi is hot with out clothing on and be belongs to me! I will kill Atemu and Yami later for touching him!"- Trickster holding on to him as if he was I life line. "Sorry Loki but he's not yours." Dragging Loki away_ _from the story. "Sorry readers!")_

His white creamy skin was exposing to the air. Showing the secretes that lied beneath.

He jumps as the hot breath from Atemu touching him in a active spot.

'What are you doing?" As he look down at Atemu. Yami lift his head again to look at the blushing Yugi. "We are going to make love to you My sweet Yugi." Yami's lips planted on to his. He tasted the strawberry and kiwi on Yami's lips. He felt like he was in heaven. *' Please doing let this be a dream."* He was blushing as a tomato as some thing wet in gulf him. His pulse race faster then it did before as he started to sweat with need. A moan came from Yugi's mouth. Atemu drew more of him into his mouth. A gasp was heard coming from Yugi as he lifts up for more. Atemu held him down so he couldn't move. He used his hands to help his mouth by pumping him up and down. Yami trailed kisses down to his neck back to his nipples as he suck and pulled on his nipple.

'Ahh Please!" Yugi pant begging "Please! Please."

He moan again as Atemu left him there all hot.

'We know what you need." There clothing was striped off of them slowly teasing the poor boy in front of them. Atemu crawled onto Yugi. "This is going to hurt a little ok." Yugi only nod his head. He couldn't speak he was afraid that if he did this will all be gone.

He felt like he was in a dream as Yami touch Yugi softy up and down his sides. Yami pass Atemu some lotion that they found earlier.

"Ahh!" Yugi clashing on to the sheet in pain as something big was entering him slowly.

"Damn Yugi you're so tight." Atemu gasp about it. He stayed put so Yugi can a gust to his size. He moves as Yugi nod the ok. Atemu grip on Yugi's hips making him stay put. He drove himself in deep and hard as he could, as Yugi begged for more. He drove himself in and out in till Yugi was no longer tight. He lifts Yugi's legs so that his feet were by his face. He changed the angle in side of Yugi making it deeper and sharper in side of him with each thrust. Yugi cried out as Atemu hit that one spot in side of him.

"Ahh ha Atemu I'M GONNA…" Atemu Flip them over so Yugi was on top.

Yugi was shock that he was on top. Lips touch his shoulder. He turns to see Yami there with love and lust in his eyes.

'I think that wasn't enough for you is it Yugi?" He whispered into his ear and then nibbled his ear. Making a moan come out. He felt some thing hard near his enteritis

'Ahhh ha!" Yami's hand was in his as Yami entered him

"No it wont fit." He shook his head.

Yami suck on his neck. "Ahh!" Pain filled Yugi once again. "Sorry" was whispered in to his ear. Suddenly both of them went deep in side of him as much as his body could hold. They found a rhythm together, so that they mirrored each other. They pound into him so fast and so hard, until the sound of it was like continuous thud of flesh on flesh.

*" This feels so good."* Yugi was panting with a moan.

He gave out a yell as his cum went on to Atemu's chest. Atemu and Yami felt they were going to release too. The last hard deep thrust as they came in Yugi. Yelling "Yugi!"

Yugi fell onto Atemu and Yami fell on to him. Yami help Yugi off of Atemu as they laid there in the bed.

**----------------------End of Lemon**_________________________-

Trickster Yami 07: Well I hope you like Chapter 8. And sorry again about Loki. So please rate. More reviews more chapters.

Loki: Get me out of here!* trying to get out of the cage.


	10. chapter 9

Trickster Yami 07: Hi people sorry for the wait. I have to do work here in Las Vegas. All the tours and things.

Loki: yeah that and your annoying brothers.

Trickster Yami 07 : Oh and you figured that out now. ( Looking at Loki with whip cream on his face.)

Loki : Your brothers did this to me. ( Pointing with his face)

Trickster Yami 07: LOL SSS-OORRRY HA HA! Ha ok THANK YOU TOO!

**THANK YOU LIST!**

**Shadowrealm818**** Thanks for reading the lemon. I didn't think I did it that well. I hope there will be double in one of your stories that I love so much.**

**B-Bellisthename**** it's ok that you review any time you want. And I love those girls too. I might draw the girls later in time.**

**Valkyria Raven**** Yeah I didn't want to do that to heba but I made the story about Yugi not Heba.**

**Sakura**** angel dark**** Thank you! ^,^**

**Alice456**** Thank you for liking my story and the lemon. ^,^**

**Chapter 9**

Yugi woke up to a cold bed. Flashes of what happen last night flood his mind. A smile appears on his face. He turn to look around to find Yami dressed.

"Sleep well Yugi?"

"Yes, I did but I feel sore in the lower back." He rubbed his back.

A chuckle made him pout. "What is so funny?"

Yami sat on the bed next to Yugi " Well Yugi that was your first time last night and to make madders worse on your poor lovely back the other four times did not help.' Smiling more seeing the blush on Yugi face go redder and redder after every word that came out of this mouth.

Yugi ran his fingers throw his hair "Yeah I know. It was wonderful last night but I didn't now you two can be wild animals last night."

He turns to look at Yami with a goofy grin on his face. " Well Witko Tko Ke Wanji it will become more amazing later." Then his face hit the bed. Yami looked up to see anger Yugi.

"Stop calling me that in not a crazy one!"

############################################3

**Yami : Sorry for stopping the story here readers but I need a vote .**

**Yugi : why are you stopping for votes?**

**Yami -_- well I want to know what people think about ****witko tko ke Wanji aka crazy one****. I will ask you readers to give me a love or hate. Love as in you like the nick name for Yugi (covering Yugi's mouth so he can't protest) or hate that you don't like it. Please say yes.( giving all the readers a puppy dog look) Just put it in your reviews for this story. Thank you for reading this note.**

############################################

The door opens in front of them. Atemu walk in side to busy looking at papers in front of him.

"The old man set up a plane to Japan for us."

Yugi's eyes lit like a kid on Christmas morning. He got up with the covers around him. Not noticing that he knock Yami off the bed. Thump!

"I get to see the girls' right." Soft eyes stared at the joyful look on the young boys face.

"Yes, Yugi you get to meet the girls as he come Yugi's wild hair."

Yugi was bouncing up and down with a cheer. Atem and Yami laugh at the cute little scene before them. Yugi was blushing as Yami came over with some clothing. He gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You need to get dress Yugi We have a long day ahead of us." He then spanks Yugi on the butt. Making a yelp from him.

"And that is for knocking me on the floor earlier." He winks at him. With that both males left Yugi to change.

Yugi came out with new pair of blue jeans that hugged his hips and a white shirt.

'Ohh look a who here. This one is really is a knock out. You look just as sexy as my son." The old lady went up to Yugi and pinches his cheeks. She did a back and forward and mashing with his cheeks.

"Love don't do that to the poor boy." Her husband took her away from the red face Yugi.

" It looks like you got grandma pinches." Yami was laughing at Yugi in till he got a trip by Yugi as he past by. " Owww …Yugi…. Why?" Yami whimpering on the ground.

Laughter caught both Yugi and Yami attention. They saw Atemu laughing at them. Both narrowed there eyes at Atemu then look at each other then back. An evil grin appeared on there faces. Yugi went to pinch the right as Yami pinch the left side of Atem's cheeks and pulled. Tears and wines came out of Atemu's mouth.

Both Yugi and Yami laugh at the poor Atemu.

"Why are you two being mean to me! Atemu cried.

"Then you shouldn't have laugh at other peoples pain , right Yugi?' Yami smirked.

Yugi just nodded.

" Ok.. Ok you win!" Yugi let go of Atemu's cheek and kiss it. 'I forgive you." He looks at Yami to see him still holding on to Atemu's cheek.

'Are you going to let go Yami?"

" No I like to torture him a little more. This is pay back for what he did before we left at Japan and Seto too."

Yugi blink innocently at Yami "What did Atemu and Seto do to you?"

A big blush appeared on to Yami's face.

" Well me and Atemu like to pull tricks on one other and well…."

_Flash back//_

_Yami came down to see that Seto and Atemu in the living room . 'Oh Hi Seto I didn't know you were here?"_

_Seto look at him 'That is ok Yami. Oh before I forget I bought a chocolate for you."_

_He came to Yami with the cake and trip on his feet. The chocolate land in Yami's face._

'_oh I'm sooo sorry Yami.' Atemu came up and lick some off of Yami's lips._

"_mm. chocolate can I eat you up Yami?" Yami gave him a look._

"_No Atemu we have to leave here soon so we can find this boy to help the girls. I'll go shower real quick here." Leaving a pouting Atemu. He didn't notice that the pout turn in to a smirk._

_Few minutes there was a big scream. A cut pink bunny came running in to the living room with eyes that were blood red ready to kill._

_Atemu was laughing at the Yami in the costume. "Yami it isn't Easter yet! Ha !" Seto was lighting on the floor. Both men did not see the two little girls gave there father two big slug hammer. "Here daddy we have what you want us to get."_

_Yami smiled at the girls thank you girls. Now go up stairs and go play doll ok I will be up in a bit."_

_The girls nodded "And lock your door ok!" softly to them._

_Now both Atemu and Seto look at Yami horror fid. "RUNNNNN!" Atemu yelled and rann for his life._

_End of Flash back//_

Yugi was rolling on the floor with laughter.

'Ha Ha Yugi I wonder what you will look like in a play boy bunny costume. Yami glard at Yugi on the floor . The small boy shut up really quick

.' um... I will stop now."

"Ohh you boys are so funny." The old woman came into the room. She gave some rice balls to the boys.

'My husband Lang went to talk to his good friends. He is trying to get you to a flight to Japan as fast as he can so you go home to children."

'Yes, we know. I can't wait to have my two little girls in my arms. Thank you for doing this." Atemu bow to her, but it was hard to do with Yami pinch his cheek. The woman laughs at them.

"Right not to pinch to hard dear or he will look like a half bull dog."

"Yin Yin!" All of them turn to look to see Lang there. He went up to Atemu and Yami. 'Well boys I have good news for you." He smiled at them. 'You three have a plane to catch at four this evening."

Trickster Yami 07: Sorry that was short but I have to get back in to the story again.

Loki: Yes it was A long summer with her brothers.

Trickster Yami 07: Yes it is I can't wait for them to go back to school so I can have the computer back.

Loki: Your lucky that your oh right now.

Trickster Yami 07: Yes well I am going to be working on the next chanpter.

Loki : Yes she is going to work on it. ( Hand cuffing Trickster Yami 07 to the deck)

Trickster Yam 07: O_o Im sooo dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Trickster Yami 07: Hi there it is me.

Loki : Well it is about time.

Trickster Yami 07: Well sorry that I had stuff to do.

Loki: So what are you going to do?

Trickster Yami 07 : Well first say thanks to all my reviewers .

Loki: you don't have that many fans.

Trickster Yami 07: Yes I do. But before I thank you readers I have a new story comeing your way.

Loki: Yes she does it is called **Little Trouble **it is about Zada and Hiba.

Trickster Yami 07:Please go see it. Chapter 1 is up.

**THANK YOU:**

Kurotiger

Valkyria Raven

moriah93ohio

shadowrealm818

alice456

sakura angel dark

Chapter 10 and 11

Yugi jump up and down. "Yeah" Joy filled in the small boy.

Lang just nodded. "Well I think we need to get for the flight to Japan." The old man stop Yami from leaving the room.

'Wait Yami I notice that you boys hardly have any clothing."

We Will go shopping." Yin Yin cheered pulling a surprise Yugi and Yami.

Atemu smiled following them. *" This old lady act as if she is nineteen years old when shopping comes up."*

They went in to stores after store buying shirts, pants and allot of other things.

Time went by fast as Yin-Yin drag the boys every were."Come on Yugi it's time to go." Atemu grab the new suit case and stuff in side from Yugi

"It's so nice of Yin-Yin and Lang to help us to buy clothing .' Yugi pouted.

Atem's eyes look into Yugi's."It is really nice of them to do this. Don't worry Yugi we will make it up to them. After we are done with our problem with Pegasus ok?" He didn't like the sad look on little boys face. Yugi eyes brighten to that. Yami came up from be hide Yugi " Yeah specialty the new toys that we can use." He had a big grin on his face. When Yugi's face turn red.

'It 's time to take you to your plane. My friend called me to tell you it's ready to go." Lang went up to at the red Yugibut shook it off.

They walk past a game store. When Yugi saw a Kuriboh in the window. He grab Yami's arm pulling him down to whisper in to his ear" Where is Kuriboh?"

Yugi just pointed at Atemu's head. There hidding in his hair was two green eyes. He giggled at the Kuriboh in Atemu's hair. Atemu look at the giggling boy

"I couldn't let Kuriboh be seen. That will freak out the people of seeing a monster and unwanted attention."

"Thank you Atemu. I wonder what the girls thing of Kuriboh?" Yugi couldn't take his eyes off went up be hide Atemu." Keep your eyes close Kuriboh in till we tell you. Ok?" Kuriboh listen to him."Kya!' Yami quickly but his finger up. "Shhhhhhh!"

Lang turn to look at the three be hide him." What is going on back there?"

The three boys stop nervously thinking up some thing up to tell him." Oh Lang let the boys have there fun." Yin-Yin said " They mine be talking about what fun they will have when they get home." She giggled as the three boys blush.

"Come on Yami, Yugi we have to go." A blushing Atemu when ahead of them. As the five of them when to were the plane pulled out his cell.

_ View of the house in Japan_

The phone started to ring. A blond boy on the couch was still sleeping. Not knowing that two little girls were giving him a make over. The girl with the violet right eye Zada giggle as she put some lip stick on Joey messily.

'Um Zada the phone is ringing." The other girl with the violet eye on the left stop what she was doing."It might be daddy's."

Zada stop what she was doing to the poor blond. 'Ok let's go Hiba!" dropping the lipstick then drag Hiba with her to the kitchen."Hello!" both girls cheered in the phone hope it's was daddys and Yugi.

"Zada and Hiba ." A familiar voice.

"Daddy!" The girls were so happy.

"I have a surprise for you girls."

"What is it daddy?" Zada asked

'Well We are coming home."

Surprise did show on Zada's face. "Daddys are coming home! DADDYS ARE COMING HOME!" Both girls sing and dancing in till...

"ZADA, HIBA YOU TWO ARE SOOOO DEAD!"

'Uh oh.... " Hiba back away.

'Uh oh is right RUN!" Zada and Hiba ran out of the kitchen.

The blond came running into the kitchen go after the girls. He stop after hearing a shout in the background that wasn't the girls. "HELLO ANY ANY ONE THERE!?" He pick up the phone.

'Hello?"

"JOEY ! WHAT'S GOING ON!? I HEAR THE GIRLS SCREAMING?" A worried voice came from the phone.

'Hello Yami. Don't worry there were screaming because I'm going to get them." Joey smiled at what he is going to do to the girls.

" What did they do Joey?"

Joey frowned. He didn't want to tell Yami. what they did because He and Atemu will be laughing at him for a long time."Joey? Tell me or the girls will?"

"Ok Ok. Your girls turn me into a princess when I was sleeping." A blush was on his face as a echoing of laughter came from the other end of the phone.

"It's not funny Yami!" He look down to see glitter on his arms. "AWWW MAN I HAVE GLITTER ON ME!"

"Don't worry Joey i will talk to the girls about this ok? I bet the stuff will wash off." Yami try ed to calm down Joey and not to laugh.

"Yeah right! Glitter is like aids in art form. It's hard to get rid of it. So when are you coming home?"

"That is why i' am calling Joey. We will be arriving in to town here soon and.."

Joey stop him. "You want me to pick you guys up right?

'Yes, Yeah aren't you dating Seto now?" A bright blush came up on the blonds face." Yea But Seto is at work and i don't want to bother him. So where at Yami?"

"Ok We will arrive at the royal airport in 2 hours ok?"

"Alright I'll be there ok. I have to get some girls." Turning to see the little girls peeking be hide the door.

"Ok Joey see you soon Bye and tell the girls we'll be home soon for me"

"Got it." He hung up the phone. Then look at the girls. "You two are soooo going to get a tickling attack."

Zada and Hiba screamed as they ran up the stairs,

"That's right you better run!" Joey was hot on there heels.

_ The plane_

'Well it looks like we will have a long talk with Zada and Hiba. Atemu."

Atemu put his face into his hands.'What did they do now."

Yami just laugh."They turn Joey into a lady. Our girls come up with the funniest pranks."

Both Atemu and Yugi laugh. Atemu look to his side to see Kuriboh nibbing at his shirt. "Are you hungry Kuriboh?"

"Kya, Kya!" Kuriboh came out of his hair to land on Yugi's lap. A growl came form the ball of fur's stomach.

Yugi giggled " I take that as a Yes."

Yami unwrap a candy bar hanging it to Yugi. "Here Yugi."

Kuriboh flew up snatching the candy bar.

"Kuriboh! That was Yugi's!" Yami try ed to get the flying ball of fur.

'It's ok Yami.I'll eat the chocolate bar." Atemu laugh as Yami still try ed to get Kuriboh."I don't think he hears you."

_ Hours past by_

Atemu and Yami was having a hard time with a hyper Yugi.

"I get to see the girls!" Yugi chant but was tackled by Atemu.

"Ok Yugi no more chocolate covered gummy bears for you!"

"I love chocolate covered gummy bears!" Yami was holding down Yugi's legs down."Atemu do some thing."

"Ok!" Atemu bend down kissing Yugi's soft lips. Yugi relax to the kiss. His arms were let go so he could wrap his arms around of Atemu shoulders.

Yami pouted "AWW I don't get a kiss too?"

"No not really." A new voice came out of no wear.

"I didn't ask you seto? Wait how.." Yami question. Seto cross his arms with annoy-es.

"As you three playing around. You didn't realize that the plane landed."

"But i thought that you were at work."Atemu asked after the kiss with Yugi.

"I have ways to get Joey to tell me." Seto stared at them, " Well get out of the plane already. Zada and Hiba is messing up my limo."He pointed to the door of the plane.

Yugi knock both Yami and Atemu off of him. He jump up and ran up to Seto.

"Can i go see them" Seto point out the door.

Yugi ran out saying "Thank you!" as he disappeared.

"Well you have a hand full Yami, Atemu with this one." As he to followed the little hyper Yugi.

*"Yep but i still love him."* Atemu thought as he followed along with Yami.

- Yugi View-

*" I can't wait to see the girls. I've been talking to them for all most two months that I've meet Atemu and Yami. There in the front in a limo."* Yugi told him self. He looked around for a limo. A black limo was in front of him. But i didn't move *" Is this the limo?"*

The limos door open To me two beautiful angels came out of the limo.

"Zada,... Hiba it's me Yugi." I was nerves all of a sudden. I was afraid of how they will thing of me, Now that they will meet me at last.

A big blow to my chest made me lose my breath as i fell to the ground with two weights on me.

"Yugi Yugi Yugi! " The two girls giggled.

-Normal-

Warm eyes watch the three giggling people on the ground.

Atemu pick up one of the girls that had white skin . Her eyes were narrowed not like her other sister. Both had the same hair blond bangs going down the right side of there hair and black going down there backs with red tips. They were the cutes things that Yugi saw in his life. He love the girls odd color eyes.

"This is Zada." Atemu said hugging the little girl. She close her violet right eye , but the crimson was lift open to watch him. Her eye color was the opposite from Hiba. "And this is Hiba." Yami cheered. "How were my little girls?"

"We were good daddy ummm...." Both girls stared at Yugi."Why dose Yugi look like mommy?" Zada ask." Is this the crazy guy you had to get?"

Yugi growled at the older men that were whistling. There was silents in the group.

"Ummm... Ok Who wants Ice Cream?" Atemu ask to get away from Yugi"s glares.

"Ice Cream!" Both twins yelled.

"I want Chocolate!"Hiba Yelled as Zada Yelled " I want Strawberry!" ,but some thing caught her eye.

"What is this?" She grab Kuriboh out of his hiding spot in Atemu's Hair.

"Oh that is a a a Kuriboh doll." Yugi answered the Question. He didn't want the girls to know just yet and with people staring at them.

" I hate to brake this little reunion , but let's go." Seto coldly yelled from in side the limo. None of them knew that there was a shadow with red eyes fallowing them.

Zada and Hiba didn't leave Yugi's side like little chicks as well as Kuriboh as days past by. Zada and Hiba like the idea that Kuriboh was real after Kuriobh ate there food at the dinner table. Yami chase the ball of fur all over the house. Soon Yami bought a cage to put him in before meals at the girls dress kuriboh for house the little ball of fluff was the baby.

Yugi loves to show Zada and Hiba how to play games. He was shock that they won on the first game with him in duel monsters.

A week past by.

" Yugi? " Yami try ed to wake Yugi." Come on Yugi time to get up."

"MMMMM " Yugi wack his hand away."Nooo tired"

"Yugi you need to get up it's past 1 pm and we need you to watch the girls."

As if on Que The girls came in with a tray of food.

"Yugi!" The girls both yelled

"We got you brunch for bed." Hiba slyly said. That woke Yugi up.

'"Aww thanks girls." Yugi turn to Yami " You and Atemu going to the office again?"

Yami sign " Yes Yugi we have to find Pegasus. It's like he disappeared from the earth."

" Don't worry. I know you will find him soon." Yugi pulled Yami down to him to kiss Yami's lips.

"Ewwww!" Zada and Hiba made funny faces. Yugi Blush. He forgot that the girls were in the same room.

"Well if you want Yugi as a Mommy. You can't say Eww." Yami wink at Yugi.

The girls were silent in till the words sank in to there brains.

"NOOO! WE WANT YUGI AS OUR MOTHER!" Both girls jump on to the bed hugging Yugi.

End of chapter

Trickster Yami 07: I hope you like this chap.

Loki: Yep i hope so too.

Trickster Yami 07: I m sorry if its late.

Loki: Yea you wacko.


	12. tease

_Trickster Yami 07 :Hello people in the world!_

_Loki: What are you doing Trick?_

_Trickster Yami 07: saying hi to the people around the world._

_Loki: Oh ok. (waves to people that are reading this)_

_Chapter 12_

Yugi stayed with the girls as Atemu and Yami went out to find Pegasus. The girls were playing hide and seek with Yugi out side. Heba hid in the bush be hide the play house as Zada hid in the tree high up were you can't see her on the ground.

"19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, …." Yugi pause to hear the two girls giggling as he counted. Remerging how they started this game.

_flashback_

" _Nooo! We want Yugi as our Mother! " Both girls jump onto the bed hugging Yugi tightly._

"_Ok then be good then." Yami wink at Yugi who blush. Atemu went up to the girls to give each of them a kiss on there forehead. Then kiss Yugi_

"_We will be back from work soon k?"_

_Blushing Yugi could only nod he didn't trust his voice at the moment. Yami did the same thing as Atemu did before leaving with Atemu to work._

_Yugi looked down to Heba and Zada. "Ok what do you want to do?"_

_Zada looked at Heba. "I want to play hide and seek." Heba shouted "Ya!" She jumps off the bed running to the door. " Mommy's it!" She ran off_

"_Ahhh !" Zada got away from a grinning Yugi." Quick to the yard!" She yelled before disappeared in the hallway. _

_End of flashback_

" 26, 27, 28, 29, 30! Ready or not here I come.!" Yugi turn to see if he could see one of the girls. He saw a pink shoe lace popping out of the bush. He knew that was Heba. Heba only wears pink laces. Then turn to see if he could find Zada next. A breeze came in blowing some leafs to show some purple.

*"_Ah! Found them both_."* He acted as if he didn't know as he passes the tree and the bush. " I wonder were those girls are?" A few giggles were heard. The three didn't see that a pair of glowing red eyes in the shadows was watching there every move.

Kuriboh choo as he flouted out of the house to Yugi. "kuriboh did you see the girls?" He winks at the little monster. Kuriboh shook his head no. Then when in to Yugi's hair to nest there. Yugi just pouted " You're no help."

The shadow slithers be hind Heba. It gave an evil grin before it snags her. A yelp surprise Yugi to turn to see Heba and the shadow that had her. "NO STOP!"

Yugi ran after the shadow that had the scared little girl. "Stay where you are Zada!" He yelled he didn't have to look at her to know that she nodded to his commanded. He jumps over the brick wall to fallow the two.

*"_I have to think of something!"*_ He had no choose but to give him self up. He didn't want his little girl to see the evil in the world like he did. ( I know that sound so motherly it was cute to me.)

"STOP TAKE ME IN STEAD!" He stop hoping that the shadow will come after him. The thing drop the screaming girl to the ground as it went for Yugi wrapping him to the point you couldn't see him. But yugi's last words to Heba was run.

" NOOOO MOMMMY!" She cried in tears reach up to grab Yugi but was gone. She had no chose. But to run back to the house. She crawls in the hole under the brick wall to the yard. Zada ran up to her helping her threw the hold.

"What happen where's Mommy?" Seeing tears run down her sister's face told her what happen. Zada fell to her knee as she and Heba crying together in a hug.

Trickster Yami 07: sorry I'm only going to give you a tease.

Loki: yep I told her too ! we need at lest 10 reviews then we will continue the rest of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Trickster Yami 07: hello there people in the world:

Loki: yeah hello

Trickster Yami 07: I hope you like it.

Loki: yeah but if you want to talk to trickster yami you can go on Gaia.

Chapter 13

"_What happen? Where's Mommy?" Seeing tears running down her face told her what happen. Zada fell to her knees as she and Heba crying together in a hug._

_**(Yugi)**_

It was dark when Yugi woke up. He panic when he felt some metal bands holding his arms up then sacredly looked around. He was back were he started. The cold room with chains.

*" I can't believe I'm here again."*

The place that hunted him for a whole year. The door opens to see the man that made his life hell.

"Pegasus raises his hands two guards came in the room to unchain Yugi. Before he could bolt they grab his arms dragging him out of the room.

"I hope you don't mind Yugi- boy. I have to repair you for the shadow moon too night before the fun begins." Yugi struggled in the arms of the guards.

"You won't get away with this Pegasus! Atemu and Yugi will find me and you will be lock away for good!" Yugi yelled as he gave his most dirty look.

The white haired man just laughs with this. The boy's hopes were slowly slipping. "Your lovers Yugi- boy won't find you here." The man chuckled.

"They will find me!" as tears fell from Yugi's faced. The man shook his head.

"Poor Yugi. The so called lovers of yours are not real." Pegasus pokes his nose. Worry appeared on the boys face. "Wha … what do you mean."

Pegasus laughed as his voice change to sound like Atemu and in to Yami's as he spoke "Come little crazy one. We will save you from that bastard Pegasus." The man's voice change back to his voice. "Yugi-boy you are too easy in that little mind of yours."

All the hopes in Yugi faded into nothing.*" So I was here the whole time the dreams that I've had were real as the people I knew Atemu and Yami the girls were just a dream."*

The small boy was dragged into a bathroom were a tub was filled with milk and honey. With out any one knowing red shadow eyes followed every move mint then disappeared out the window.

Women wash Yugi in the bath. Yugi didn't mind the bath of milk and honey, but he would have like it more if Atemu and Yami were really there with him. Some more maids came in to dry him then clothed him in white silk. A woman walked threw the door with a box of paints and gems.

"What are you going to do with that?" The girl didn't say anything other then force him in a chair as the woman grab his arms and legs. Painting some pictures of the moon and suns. Gems were plats at the end of each line of the picture on Yugi's body. Yugi struggled as the woman painted his for head and black painted on his eyes.

"Let me go!"

Trickster Yami 07: sorry that it was short. You cans see some talking pumpkins that I did on youtube. On mine profile go check it out.


	14. Chapter 14

Trickster Yami 07 : Hello there weeeeeee last chapter . Thank you readers for reading WITKO TKO KE WANJI means Crazy one!

Last Chapter

"What are you going to do with that?" The girls didn't say anything other then force him in a chair as the woman grab his arms and legs. Painting some pictures of the moon and suns. Gems were plats at the end of each line of the picture on Yug's body. Yugi struggled as the women painted his for head and black paint on his eyes "Let me go!"

-Zada and Heba-  
Zada fell to her knees as she ans Heba cry ed together in a hug. "We- hick- have to call Daddy and -hick- Papa. " Heba sob-ed as Zada nodded. They help each other up from the ground. hoping there fathers will be able to find Mommy. They ran in to the house.

-Atemu and Yami-  
"AHHH!" Yami shouted at nothing . He banded his head on to the deck. Atemu came up to the deck

" Problems?" Yami just gave him a glare that clearly said. " Don't piss me off more then i am." He sign " Yami we need to take a break for now. You'll just get more pissed every hour that pass by that you try to find him. " All he hear-ed was a grumbled from the hidden face.

The cell rand in the pocket of Atemu's back pocket. That made Yami's face pop up with a smile " Yugi!" "Hello WITKO TKO KE WANJI."Atemu answered the cell phone he frown to hear two crying girls on the other side of the line. "Daddy!" Something- hick- bad happen."*sob* Atemu try-ed to under stand the two, but couldn't because they were talking the same time. All he hear-ed was Yugi, shadow and hide-in-seek. "Calm down girls one at a time."

Atemu put it on speeker for Yami to hear. "Mommy is gone a shadow took him!" This shock the to hunters. They were trying to find Pegusas first , but he found them first." SHIT!" The deck broke in half by the fist going in it." That Bastard has WITKO TKO KE WANJI!"

Atemu grid his teeth. " This ends now Yami get your Aka 47. Er'er going hunting." Atemu went to a gun cabinet getting out some 9 mm , rifles and a few daggers. Yami grab the cell " I'll call Joey to watch the girls OK get the car ready."

The men drove across town like maniacs on the streets going 150 mph. "Damn that Pegasus. When i get him i'm tearing his eyes out." Yami growled. "Yami will you just shut up. I hear-ed what your going to do to him over and over now." Atemu calmly said .

" How can you be so calm about this?" Yami ask as he held on to the oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea bar." Well being like you will get me no where and it wont help WITKO TKO KE WANJI if we're both upset to think right. SO COOL IT!"

He glare his own glare at Yami. They pulled up to there house with sharp stop and getting out. Heba and Zada came running out with red faces to there fathers arms. Telling them what happen. As they told the girls it was going to be OK.

A motorcycle came up onto the yard. The second person on the bike was thrown to the grass with a sharp turn before taking off again. You can hear the cursing from the rider that was thrown on the grass. Taking off the helmet pop out a blond head. "HONDA YOUR SO FUCKING DEAD!" He shouted to the world.

Atemu got pissed " Joey! Language around the girls!" Joey turn to the two piss off fathers." Oops sorry Atemu." " OK Joey keep the girls safe." Yami got back in the car along with Atemu. They drove off to the place Yugi was taken. Hoping they will find a track any track or sigh to fallow were the shadows took Yugi.

Atemu and yami was searching around the spot were their girls told them were Yugi was kidnapped. Yami kick the tree in front of him in frustration. "Damn it! We can't find any tracks or clues anywhere." He growled. Atemu signed as he too was getting anger-yer by the second he could not find anything as well. Tracks on the ground were only from the girls and Yugi, but Yugi;s tracks disappeared.

A lttle ball was coming there way as that something went into Atemu's hair. It felt like something was thrown in his hair but it didn't go threw." What the hell was that?" Yami saw a blur went in to Atemu's Hair. " I don't know, but get it out of my hair." Atemu didn't want to reach up in his hair.

Yami slowly went to Atemu as Atemu held so Yami can get what ever it is out of the hair. So the man parted the others hair to have something jump on his face."AHHHH!" Yami fell on his back. He hurried and pulled the thing off his face to see kuriboh. "kuriboh!" Yami yelled out. As Atemu turn he saw it was indeed kuriboh too.

"kuriboh!" Atemu gab the ball of fluff from Yami. "kuriboh did you see where Yugi went too?" "Kya Kya Kyaaa!" Was all he got when the ball of fluff flew out of his hands to fly in the East stop to look at them.

"Fallow him!" Yami went to the car to drive ,but Atemu stop him " I'm driving i know you when you drive angry." Yami's face puff out " HEY I swear it was that old woman's fault not mine. " sure Yami."Yami stop arguing. They speed-ed down the streets fallowing the brown ball.

-Yugi-

"Let me go!" He cried as they Finnish. Guards came into garb him by the arms."Please do be care-full to not to bruise him now." A voice came from the door was Pegasus. "We don't want any damage in till the ceremony." One lady came from be hide to gag him with a violet silk cloth. Another tied his ankles with a silk cloth as well. He was cared away. Tears came down on Yugi's face.

"Now Yugi-boy you are wondering Why?" Yugi only nod at the Question." Well Yugi I found a great power in India that if you sacerfice a pure and broken soul that you will become more power-full. It is like a video game really or Duel monsters. You get a power up. Anyways i will Jan power to con-troll shadow monsters only if there power is lower then yours. If I did this like a game I'm at the level 4,00 attack points you are only 3,000 attack points eating your souls will make me 7,000. Of course I will need more souls to eat to become more power-full."

All of them came to a big room that looked like an old Temple in the middle of the room was a stone with chains where Yugi was then hook too. Pegasus touch Yugi on the chest. "The best thing about sacrifice is you get 1,000 for each one. You Yugi fell for my trap." His hand went down to his stomach.

Pegasus whispered. " It's a good thing i send Atemu and Yami for you Yugi-boy. I knew they couldn't help ,but fall for you because you look like there ex dead husband. Now thanks to you three. I will have more power." The man bent down to kiss Yugi's stomach.

Yugi was able to spit out the gag." What are you talking about?" He struggled some more wanting His uncle to stop touching him. "You said Atemu and Yami were not real?"" Pegasus just shook his head. "Yugi, Yugi I just told you that to brake you more. You see I knew you can have children Yugi-boy."

Yugi froze looking at the man before him as he went on. "Because Atemu and Yami can Repredos twins only. You Yugi are having twins. More to sacerfice in one day." Yugi was in shock know he knew why he was sick all week now.

" I will be damn to let you touch my children Pegasus!" Yugi yelled at the man. He need to get out of here and fast. The baby's that were growing in him were the only real family that he had now.

He wont let them be harmed. Pegasus called out. " Let the ritual began!" The in the room men were chanting as the symbols and on Yugi's body started to glow. It felt like hours to Yugi as the ritual went on. Pegasus came back with a black robe as the man walked up to the tied down boy. He chanted some words as he lift a old dagger above his head. "No, No !" Yugi cry-ed struggling hared with tear's in his eyes. "NOOOOO! STOP Please Atemu ,Yami . He whimpered.

Trickster Yami 07 : ok im stoping here.-,- (sigh)

Loki:*Pointing a shot gun to Tricksters Head.* no your not stopping here write the rest.

Trickster yami 07: O.o (gulb)ok.

As Pegasus Finnish the chant a red light came from the moon hitting Yugi and Pegasus only " It's time." The grinning Pegasus laugh as the dagger came down. "AHHHHH!" Yugi cry-ed closing his eyes. But he didn't not find the pain or the dagger in him. He looked up to see a ball of fluff on Pegasus's face.

Pegasus was was able to throw the ball of fluff at the wall. "Kya." It whispered. Pegasus summon some monsters. "Get the fur ball !" He pointed only to hear some gun shots coming from be-hide him. He turn to see Atemu and Yami shooting and fight his chanters along with his guard monsters. The light began to dim from the moon."NO!" Yugi was so happy to see the fathers of his children.

"Atemu, Yami!" He cry-ed but he didn't see the dagger that came down on to his chest. The pain sharply went to him that he screamed. The scream made Yami and Atemu turn too see Pegasus and Yugi. Both men ran to the scream boy. One jump Pegasus as the other tended to Yugi's wound to stop the bleeding. Yami used his own dagger to stab Pegasus 's right eye and pull it out of his skull. Kuriboh went in to get the keys that were on the floor next to them bring it to Atemu. As the chains were undone Yugi was panting from the loss of blood.

"Nooo!' Pegasus screamed when he saw the light disappered from the sacervie stone from his left eye. Shadows formed around Pegasus. The shadows push Yami off of his back from the fighting. Yami flew and hit the chanters. "You will not ruin this!" Blast of shadow balls shot at Yami. He got out of the way bearly the chanters were turn to ash.

Atemu medley carried Yugi bride-style be-hide a calmly checking Yugi out only to find a low heart beat and slow breathing. He was able to stop the bleeding from flowing with his jacket. A little came out not as bad. Blasts of shadow were hitting every thing in the Temple chanter were trying to run away were turn to ash.

The light was gone from the middle of the stone from around the base of the stone then spread in the room. Making a shadow floor it when to clam Pegasus were you see nothing , but a black shadow man and a red eye. "I will get rid of you pest!" As more shadows blasts were aimed Yami. Yami rolled out of the way to grab the dagger he dropped earl-yer then throwing it at Pegasus. It hit the shadow man between the eyes.

Pegasus only laughed (You know the laugh) All hope seemed loss for Yami as the shadow floor formed hands holding Yami down from his ankles. "Now you Die!" A shadow ball came at Him. Atemu try-ed to get up to help Yami, but like Yami shadows held him down. He could only watch in helplessness horror. A whimper made Atemu turn to look at the small teen. " Dual Monster." Was all that came out of Yugi's mouth.

"Dual Monsters?" Atemu turn to see Kuriboh. "Ah! Dual Monsters! Yami call a Dual Monster!" He yelled at Yami. He looked at Atemu " A..." Was all he said as a blast was in front of him knocking him down. It didn't hit him ,but it did hit something. There on the floor laying in front of him was Kuriboh and The monsters that Pegasus summon. Kuriboh lid the bad monster in to the blast. Kuriboh flew to Yami with the Dagger that was used to stab Yugi. "USE A FUCKING DUEL MONSTER YAMI!" Atemu yelled at him again.

Yami quickly pulled a monster from first front pocket to see Dark Magician of Chaos. It was the card Yugi gave to him a few days back when they wanted Yugi to live with them. He all ways had it on him. He felt silly doing this. "I summon Dark Magician of Chaos!" Nothing happen a few second in till a figuer came from the shadows of the floor.

There he stood as Dark Magician came out of Darkness ready to attack. Pegasus was filled with shock. Not even he could summon a Dark Magician of Chao. "But How!" Pegasus Yelled. Yami just answered him with a smirk. "I don't care how as long as it gets rid of you! Dark Magician of Chao Attack!" He pointed at the shadow man before him.

"Nooo!" Pegasus screamed the shadows disappeared from Pegasus's silver Hair man pat his body " No No my powers are gone."Yami just flip the dagger the fluff ball gave him and threw it at Pegasus. "Lets try this again." As Pegasus's dagger went between the eyes killing the man.( Trickster Yami has Pegasus's soul in a jar and gives to readers * Here do what you want with him I'm done using him*)

Every thing went back to normal "Yami Let's go now!" Atemu Yelled" Right" The dual monsters disappeared as the men ran out with Yugi in Atemu's arms. Kuriobh flew in to Yami's hair to ride in.. When they got in to the car Yugi woke up a little. "Atemu?" Yugi whispered to the man that was holding him.

"Shhh it's ok now WITKO TKO KE WANJI were going to the nearest Hospital WITKO TKO KE WANJI. So try to stay awake ok." Atemu smiled down to the boy. Yugi was whimpered to Atemu. "Please don't let us die Atemu." Atemu brush some hair out of his eyes." I wont let you die . Don't think that." Then looked up to the road the Hospital was not that far now then he looked a Yugi as he wondered. "Us?" Yugi just gave a small smile as he took Atemu's hand and plant it on his stomach.

"Yes us." He chuckled a bit by the look on Atemus face. "Yami you better step on it." "What whats the matter is he bleed again?" As he went faster then he was." No but if you want to see your new son/daugter you need to move it." Yami gave Atemu a quick glants there was shock on his face, He need no more exponashions then that as he made another sharp turn.

8 months later Halloween 31,

Two girls were giggling Heba was dress like a princess as Zada dress as a snow and Zada was pulling on the hands of a Tri- hair man with them going house to House. The three were being fallowed by another to more Tri- hair men. The two had a worry faces. "Yugi you shouldn't be walking around to much." Atemu pick up the rest. " Your sup-post to be resting.' Heba and Zada stop to rub there soon to be Mommy's big stomach again it's been the 30th time that day. "I can't wait for my little brother to be born."Heba said smiling." Me too i'll protect them." Zada kiss the just sign. " I can't wait ether. as he turn to the men "I'll be fine you two ok."

Yugi just smiled as the past few months memories came up after the ritual. Atemu and Yami were acting like Mother hens After he got out of the hospital . It was driving him crazy.. A law-er came to there house and told them that Yugi was in his Parents will Passing down there house, business and money all to Yugi. It was enough money to pay for the surgery that the girls need. They are no longer going to die. The doctor wanted monthly visitor to check the girls to see if that predigesting and nothing was wrong. After a month after the girls coming home Yami and Atemu proposed to Yugi. So now he live with the two Bounty Hunters. A sharp pain hit making Yugi squat to the ground. "WITKO TKO KE WANJI!" Both Atemu and Yami went to Yugi. "Mommy are you ok. "Heba asked ." No I'm ok but your brothers want ouuuut!" He yelled "Atemu ,Yami my water just broke."

It was a blur to Yugi because all of them were in in a white room when He rillaze it. Yami and Atemu was on each side of him. "Now start to push " Every body was telling and Atemu told Yugi to push at the same time. Yugi grab Yami' Atemu's collor pulling them down to him "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AAAGGAINNN!" Hours past by as two little forms were in the fathers arms as Yugi rest on the bed watching little boys were here on Halloween night. In Atemu arms was a cute litte vergen to Yami with His eyes as in Yamis arms was a little one that looked all three of them yami's skin , Yugi's eyes with Atemus crazy hair. Yugi looked to Yami "Welcome to the world Kazuki" Then turn to Atemu "and Takehino Mutou to the world." Yugi drift to sleep dreaming of the fusher with his famliy.

Trickster Yami 07 : Well i hope you in-joyed it.

Loki : yep see you soon again with the last chapter of love can be small.


End file.
